hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mi-tan
was an aspiring musician. He was the boyfriend and later husband of Arisa Konno. Mi-tan often picked his girlfriend up from her work. He enjoyed playing baseball as a child, and went to the batting cages a lot when he got older. Biography Mi-tan was a guitarist in a bandChapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 who was in a long-term relationship with Arisa Konno. One day, Konno invited Oto Edogawa and Haruto Kaguragi to hang out with her and Mi-tan. They decided to go to the batting cages, a spot he and Konno often went to together. He liked it there since he loved playing baseball when he was young. Afterwards, they all went out to eat. When Airi Maya arrived a few seconds later, Mi-tan and Konno were both amazed by how cute she was.Chapter 15, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They then sat and stared while she apologized to Oto for hurting her. After Oto accepted the apology, Airi revealed that she used to be fat when she was a child. Mi-tan and Konno were surprised by the revelation. They said goodbye to them after the meal was over.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several months later, Mi-tan picked up Konno after work. They went to restaurant, where his band was having a party. Later that summer, he and Konno were invited by Haruto to his festival. They were surprised that it was at his house.Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Mi-tan won a diamond ring during a shooting game. He also did well at the goldfish scooping game, and showed Issa Narumiya and Sugimaru Eibi the ropes.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The night ended with them watching fireworks.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After the festival, Mi-tan gave the ring to Konno as an engagement ring.Chapter 79, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They were married on Christmas. Mi-tan and Konno thanked Haruto for helping set up the wedding venue. At the reception, Mi-tan performed a song with his band. Physical appearance Mi-tan had dyed blonde hair. His medium-length hair was feathered to frame his oval-shaped face. He had small small, almond-shaped eyes. One of his most noticeable features was his prominent front teeth, which were visible whenever his mouth was open. Mi-tan had an affinity for short-sleeve button-down shirts, which he wore with a small chain necklace. Personality and traits He was a fun-loving, happy person. At first glance, Oto remarked to herself that he "seems like a ditz." Mi-tan and his girlfriend had similarly kind-hearted yet oblivious. Haruto accidentally insulted them a few times, though they either ignored him or were not aware of it. Mi-tan was a very affectionate boyfriend and was unafraid to be so in public. He was also a guitarist in a band. Behind the scenes as Mi-tan (left)]] *Mi-tan makes his first appearance in chapter fifteen of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *Kenta Hamano portrays Mi-tan in three episodes of Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mantan-web.jp/article/20180429dog00m200020000c.html (Japanese) In the drama, he is introduced early on as a musician unlike in the manga. Konno says is not ready for a long-term commitment. He proves her wrong when he proposes to in the finale. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Tokyo residents